A communication network may include one or more network devices to provide a service (e.g., cellular telephone service, internet service, etc.) to a set of user devices (e.g., cellular telephones, computers, etc.). A service provider may monitor the performance of the one or more network devices, for example to detect and/or resolve performance problems associated with the one or more network devices.